A Summer in Hotarusoko
by Kyara313
Summary: Ryou and Haseo are normal teenage boys, their best friends are two girls...with a not so ordinary problem.First fanfic, better than it sounds. RyouxChigusa, HaseoxAtoli. HAITUS until further notice.


**A Summer in Hotarusoko**

**Summary: **Ryou and Haseo are normal teenage boys, their best friends are two girls...with a not so ordinary problem. First fanfic, better than it sounds. RyouxChigusa, HaseoxAtoli.

OK! This is my very first fanfic...please be gentle and constructive criticism is...ok...but **NO flames**. This is the childhood arc,(or the beginning of it) its been revised quite a bit, and I hope you enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Awesomeness of .hack/G.U. CConnect2 does, and I don't like it!pouts (I think this is how it works...?)

Here we go!

* * *

Prologue part1:

The Meeting

"Here it is." said Father as the car's engine shut off. Ryou, with his dark brown hair and auburn eyes got out of the car and looked around the driveway. Their house is pretty small, some palm trees surrounding it, and the front and backyard had beautiful fresh bright green grass. They lived in a neighborhood of small, close by houses, but it had a comfortable feeling to it, and friendly neighbors. A good environment for kids to grow up in, thus why they moved here. Another young boy climbed out of the car, with silver hair and crimson eyes, the younger of the two, Haseo.

"You should go and walk around, get familiar with this town, Ryou, Haseo." called their mother, unpacking boxes of kitchen dishes and other things. She put down the huge cardboard box and called over her husband, who eventually was the one carrying it. She went over to the two boys and said jokingly, "go ahead, scoot. I don't need you fooling around while the movers are working. Come home by..." she looked at her hand watch, "four." the young brown haired mother nodded in satisfaction and pushed them towards the beach nearby.

"Alright, mom, see you later." Ryou agreed as he ran off to the beach, Haseo soon running after him, calling "Hey wait!" as he caught up to his older brother.

The mother sighed as she shook her head at the closeness the two brothers had, 'Even so, I hope they make new friends, too.' she thought as she headed back to help the movers.

-Ryou & Haseo-

"This town is nice, glad Dad moved here for his business." Haseo sighed and looked up at the beautiful clear blue sky. The sea breeze so slight, it was perfect under the shade of a cherry tree. He breathed in awe of the calmness that the surroundings gave off and was very pleased that he could enjoy it any time he wanted.

Interrupting his little brother's daze, Ryou murmured, "Yeah, relaxing."He breathed, either ignoring his brother's glare or oblivious to it he continued "Hey Haseo, why are you always staring at the sky?" he looked at the boy silver-haired boy beside him and watched as his companion stared at the sky a little longer then faced him for a second then looked up at it again.

"I don't know, I just like to..." Haseo replied as he stopped looking up and started walking again towards a 5ft white cement sea wall. Ryou followed and climbed onto the wall, he struggled, then finally got on top. He could see the bright beach sand on the other side, along with the big clear blue ocean waves. Seagulls called as he looked around the beach, then he saw kids around his age (11) playing around. Among them, two girls...

Haseo, looking up, saw his brother stand on the sea wall, he couldn't see his expression, but he could sense surprise. He then heard laughter from the other side of the white cement. He jump-started onto the wall and climbed up to join his brother. His crimson eyes widened at the beautiful sight of the beach. Then he saw some kids running around nearby. He looked at his brother, 'is this what he was so surprised about?' he wondered as he turned back to the magnificent scene before him. As he watched the kids, he noticed they were chasing two small girls. Haseo gasped in surprise as well, though he didn't know why, 'huh?' he thought, puzzled.

While the group was chasing the two girls; throwing out threats and calling out: 'they stole our juices!' and 'get them!' as they ran. Though the two girls seemed to enjoy this little adventure, since they both were laughing like crazy. One of the girls, with short blond hair and golden eyes, was laughing, while holding a few 'Extra Thick Peach Nectar' juices close to her. While the other one was just focusing on running away from the angry mob behind her.

Her short dark brown hair(almost black) following her movements, her light brown eyes glaring at the carefree blond, while giving her an annoyed look, though the expression never really reached her eyes, for she was trying to hide a little laughing fit of her own. The blond-haired girl grinned sheepishly, then noticed the two boys staring at them on top of the sea wall.

Her eyes spark as she gets an idea then she hollers, "Could you get out of the way?!"

Knowing she was calling to them, both of the brothers jump off the cement wall, just missing the two girls jumping/climbing onto it.

"Great! Thanks!" the blond said as she stood up and checked to see if the other kids were following; they gave up. Then she noticed the two boys were still there, she smiled and bowed in appreciation. While the other dark-haired girl heaved and caught her breath, she stood up, relived to finally stop running. Though the relief was cut short as she noticed where she was standing. She yelped and grabbed hold of the other girl, looking down fearfully.

The blond sighed as she felt the dark-haired girl tremble. She called down, "Hey, could you two stay where you are?" she only had one solution to her companion's fears...

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged, "sure!" they answered, not knowing what they were in for.

"Okay!" the girl grinned, "here I come!" she called as she jumped off the wall, leaving the terrified brunette behind to fend for herself. "Ahh!" the girls gasped as she saw the scene unfold:

Haseo looked up as the girl jumped off and saw her falling toward him and froze, knowing if he moved the girl would get seriously injured. He closed his eyes tightly and braced himself for the impact. The little blond landed on him with a 'thud!'. The two others who were watching this event flinched as they heard the thud, 'that's gotta hurt.' they both thought as they peered down at Haseo and the girl.

Opening her eyes slightly, she gasped in surprise when she saw Haseo below her. She got up quickly and asked, "I'm **so sorry! **Are you o.k.?" she kneeled down and looked at Haseo worriedly. He, on the other hand, was clearly out of it. He swore he could see stars, Haseo groaned.

The dark-haired girl managed to get down and came running to where Ryou and the other are. (She took the long way, getting off only when the wall was a foot high. The further right, facing the wall from the cherry tree, the shorter the wall gets.) "I'm sorry about her, is he okay?" she bowed slightly and pointed at Haseo, who was getting up with the help of the girl responsible to the incident.

Ryou laughed at his brother's kindness and nodded, "He's fine." he smiled at the dark haired girl.

The girl nodded and smiled a small smile back, "okay, here, have one!" she handed Ryou one of the juices the blond girl had 'stolen'. "I'll see you later." she walked toward the main road, grabbing the blond while waving. The blond girl laughed and tossed a juice to Haseo, he quickly caught it, then looked up at her. She smiled and waved as she ran off to join the other girl. "Enjoy!" she shouted as she turned and ran off.

As the two girls ran off, the brother looked at each other; Haseo shrugged while Ryou laughed, both of them hoping to see the girls again as they continued their exploring.

* * *

Wow! I'm done! woo! (Jumps into air) I had fun with this one, and yes I noticed I didn't name the two girls, sorry but you'll have to deal with that for another chapter! That's the end of prologue: part 1! Please continue, and Review!! Please, I would love your opinion (puppy eyes) I want at least one(or more) review(s) for encouragement for the next installment.

Meep!! C ya soons!!


End file.
